Little Pumpkins
by Gracielinn
Summary: A "married with children" fic set approximately five years in the future. (TFP)


_A/N #1: Yep, you're probably thinking, "Jeez, Gracie, really? Another Halloween fic?" I know, I know, but one of the things I love about Halloween is trick or treat with little kids in costume (so adorable). So I decided to give Lucy and Wyatt (and Rufus and Jiya) some wee ones to take trick or treating. Probably my last Halloween fic this season, but no guarantees..._

Little Pumpkins

"No, Mommy, no bee!" Lucy sighed in resignation as her young daughter emphatically shook a chubby finger at her and stomped her small foot. At 22 months old, Daisy Logan might look like a petite version of her mother, but the child's already bone-deep stubbornness was pure Wyatt Logan. Of course, her husband didn't see it that way, preferring to call their little girl "high-spirited," or when he really wanted to annoy his wife, "sassy" (Lucy seriously disliked that word, especially when it was used to describe a toddler). At times, her daughter's willfully precocious nature was endearing, but regretfully, today was not one of those times. Daisy's given name was actually Amy Elizabeth, but when Denise and Michelle Christopher had visited with a beautiful gift basket for the new arrival, Michelle had taken one look at the newborn in her yellow and white sleeper and declared "that baby is as pretty as a little daisy," and the nickname had stuck.

This evening was "trick or treat" in their quiet neighborhood, and Lucy had spent the past hour trying to wrestle her squirming child into the charming bumblebee costume she had found at Pottery Barn Kids, consisting of a black and yellow striped, long-sleeve onesie and yellow tights that Lucy had paired with tiny black high-top Chucks. Daisy was nearly dressed except for a bright yellow headband with soft, fuzzy antennae and a minute pair of gauzy wings, but the second that Lucy had tried to put the cute headband around the child's dark curly hair, she was just not having it. So here she was, locked in a power struggle with a scowling 23-pound toddler, and Lucy was determined she would prevail. Rufus and Jiya would be here with their three-year-old son, Micah, in an hour or so, and she wanted Daisy to be ready.

"C'mon, Daisy, sweetie," she coaxed, "you look so pretty, let's get the rest of your costume on so we can show Daddy when he gets home, okay?" Lucy thought maybe using the magic "D" word might work on Daisy, who had been a daddy's girl since the day she was born. Privately, Lucy thought it was adorable the way her daughter had the tough ex-Delta Force soldier wrapped around her dainty little finger. From the moment the nurse had placed their newborn in his arms, Wyatt Logan had tumbled head over heels for his first child, and it was more than evident that the feeling was mutual. As Daisy grew older, she began showing a marked preference for her dad, which naturally thrilled Wyatt. And while this might have bothered some first-time mothers, an unexpected second pregnancy had happened much sooner than the couple hoped for, and the resulting, often severe, morning sickness and persistent exhaustion sometimes left Lucy with little energy to care for an active toddler. Luckily, her husband was more than willing to jump in and help as soon as he got home from his position as head of security for Mason Industries.

Leaning back against the sofa, Lucy rubbed her eight months' pregnant belly soothingly as her son evidently sensed Mommy's growing frustration with his big sister and showed his displeasure by doing somersaults inside increasingly snug living quarters. "It's okay, little one, Daddy will be home soon, and we will let him deal with the rest of the costume," and Lucy wearily hoped she was telling the truth. For Daisy's sake, she had managed to put up some Halloween decorations here and there, but she would be glad when this evening was over, and she fervently hoped the new baby would be here before Thanksgiving. She had discovered late-stage pregnancies and holidays were an exhausting combination.

Lucy heard the front door open at the same time Daisy shrieked, "Daddy!" as she ran for the door, and grunting softly, she struggled to get up from the sofa, rubbing her lower back. It had really been bothering her today, but she supposed it was the result of lugging her daughter around and trying to get her in her costume. Since Daisy was still not quite two, they had planned on taking her and Micah around the neighborhood in her Little Tikes wagon, and Lucy was already so tired she half wished she could ride in the wagon, too.

Wyatt walked into the living room with his chattering daughter clinging to one leg just in time to help his very pregnant wife up from the sofa. "Hey, easy there, Lucy, let me help you," and was rewarded with a soft growl. "I feel like a whale," she grumbled, "I can't wait to deliver your son." Since this wasn't his first baby rodeo, Wyatt wisely kept quiet as he had previously learned that there was no correct response when Lucy was venting. Considering how poorly she had often felt at times in the past eight months on top of dealing with their very rambunctious daughter, Lucy actually didn't complain all that much. Vaguely aware of a faint sense of guilt at his wife's somewhat difficult pregnancies, Wyatt was very grateful for his little Daisy, and excited at the impending arrival of their son. Although they had yet to discuss the matter with any seriousness, he was perfectly happy with two children, especially since they were blessed with one of each.

Once he got her to her feet, Wyatt pulled his wife as close to him as her baby bump would allow for a tender "welcome home" kiss that was cut short when Lucy hissed suddenly, and he felt her belly contract briefly as his son kicked vigorously. No wonder she was grumpy, the way the kid was stomping around her insides. And judging from the fatigued expression she wore, Wyatt doubted that Lucy had taken her usual nap today when Daisy did. Inexplicably, she had been on a tear this past week trying to finish the baby's room, even though Wyatt kept reminding her that they had plenty of time, nearly another month at least.

Kissing the top of her head as it rested against his neck, Wyatt suggested that Lucy go upstairs and sleep for a little while, and he would finish getting Daisy ready. When she offered a weak protest, he kissed her firmly and said, "Lucy, you're already exhausted, and I know you don't want to miss her first trick or treat," and when she huffed, "I guess you're right, but she probably needs a snack and don't forget to check her diaper...", he interrupted, "Lucy, Sweetheart, I got this, you just go lie down and rest, okay?" and softly kissed her forehead before she turned and slowly trudged up the steps.

Suddenly Wyatt felt a little hand smacking his leg, "Up, Daddy," the bumblebee commanded, with a toss of her dark curls. "Yes, Ma'am," he complied, bending and swooping her up in his arms, and then he pretended to drop her just to make her giggle, because it was one of his favorite sounds in the whole world. Wyatt Logan loved his wife with all his heart, but his small daughter was the apple of his eye. Although Lucy had hoped their first child would resemble him, he had been overjoyed that Daisy was a miniature version of Lucy (except not as quiet as her mom). The Texan in him adored the little girl's feisty nature, and he tended to encourage it to a certain degree, much to his wife's tolerant amusement. However, both he and Lucy had been in total agreement that Daisy be taught good manners from a young age as neither wanted to raise a bratty child.

Holding the toddler securely on his hip as he headed for the kitchen, Wyatt was touched when she patted his cheek and asked solemnly, "Mommy nap now?" He responded, "Yes, Mommy's taking a nap now, so we have to be quiet, okay?" and kissed her soft cheek as she nodded enthusiastically. Wyatt skillfully deposited Daisy in her highchair and when he asked if she wanted a snack, smiled approvingly as she answered, "Yes, pease, Daddy." His little girl might be a handful sometimes, but she also had Lucy's sweet, loving personality, and Wyatt hoped the new baby would also.

Rufus, Jiya, and Micah arrived about a half hour later, just as Wyatt was carefully placing the headband on his daughter's head. He was pretty proud that she had been fed, face and hands wiped, and freshly diapered while Lucy still napped. Daisy ran for the front door, yelling, "My, my," and bounced up and down in excitement at seeing her best friend. Micah Carlin favored his father quite a bit in looks and temperament, but inherited his big dark eyes from his mother. He was a smart, funny child who loved Legos and puzzles and his best friend, Daisy. Rufus and Jiya, who had gotten married just months after he and Lucy, had already enthusiastically introduced their young son to Star Wars, and Wyatt was amused but not at all surprised to see that Micah was dressed as a very small Boba Fett.

Jiya's eyes lit up at Daisy's costume, "Oh, Rufus, look, she's a baby bumblebee," and when she knelt down to ask the toddler what sound bees make, smiled encouragingly when Daisy pursed her tiny lips and tried to make a buzzing sound. Careful not to crush her wings, Jiya picked the little girl up and asked Wyatt, "Where's Lucy?" She nodded sympathetically when he replied, "She looked so worn out when I got home that I sent her upstairs for a nap. Could you watch Daisy for a minute so I can change my clothes and wake her up?"

When Jiya readily agreed, Wyatt hurried upstairs to their bedroom and found a sleeping Lucy curled around his pillow. Sitting on the side of the bed, he leaned over and started pressing soft kisses on the side of her neck and murmuring, "Lucy, wake up, Rufus and Jiya are here," and smiled as her drowsy eyes blinked open slowly. Smothering a delicate yawn, she offered him a playful look, and teased, "I think kisses like that are what got me in this condition, Mr. Logan," and pulled him closer for a very satisfactory kiss. "Yeah, that was a memorable Valentine's Day, wasn't it, Mrs. Logan?" giving her a dimpled grin as her face warmed becomingly. Wyatt's heart beat faster as he cradled his wife's face in his hands and deepened the kiss, "Maybe we could let Rufus and Jiya take both kids trick or treating and just stay right here for a while," he half-heartedly proposed, and Wyatt could tell she was tempted as much as he was.

Shaking her head, Lucy sighed in disappointment when Wyatt pulled back and helped her sit up. Absentmindedly rubbing her belly, Lucy watched avidly as her husband quickly stripped down to his boxers before tugging on a pair of dark jeans and throwing a white tee shirt over his head. Stepping over to the closet to retrieve a flannel shirt, Wyatt blushed slightly as he noticed his wife's openly-interested gaze, and admonished, "If you don't quit looking at me like that, Lucy Logan, we just might miss our daughter's first trick or treat," and laughed at her mutinous pout. "You're no fun at all," she whined.

Tugging Lucy to her feet, he breathed against her ear, "I think I have more than proved how much fun I can be, sweetheart," as he gently patted her belly, and smiled when she wistfully explained, "It's just that as much as I love being Mommy and Daddy, and I know we are so lucky to have our two babies, sometimes I miss being just Lucy and Wyatt," and Wyatt had to admit he agreed. Trying to cheer her up, he promised, "Lucy, I love being a parent, but I get what you're saying. Listen, after the baby is born and your doctor gives you the okay, we are going to take some time for ourselves, get someone to watch the kids, and just be alone, and see if we can find Lucy and Wyatt again, how about that?" He staggered backwards when she clumsily threw herself at him, peppering his face with kisses. "I will take that as a big yes," he grinned, "Now we better get downstairs before Daisy and Micah decide to go trick or treat by themselves."

Lucy changed into a warm burnt orange sweater and maternity jeans while Wyatt finished dressing and after helping her with her shoes, they went downstairs. Lucy was pleased but not surprised that her husband had managed to get Daisy fed, cleaned up and all ready to go while she slept. Wyatt was an incredible husband and father, and Lucy considered herself to be the luckiest of women. As it was nearly time for trick or treat to start, the men went to get the wagon out of the garage while Lucy and Jiya made sure their little ones were all put together and had their bright orange plastic pumpkins to put treats in.

Since her son was nearly potty-trained, Jiya had stopped carrying a diaper bag, and merely slipped a pair of pull-ups in Daisy's small bag. Lucy was slightly envious that Micah was just about done when she thought about having two babies in diapers at the same time for most likely several months, and she hoped to start toilet training with her oldest in the spring or early summer. The guys had the wagon ready out front, and Lucy gratefully accepted her friend's offer to carry Daisy outside while she slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and took Micah by the hand. "You look awesome, Micah. Who are you dressed like?" Lucy asked, and bit back a grin when the little boy solemnly answered, "Bo Fett, Aunt Lucy." He was the sweetest child, and usually better behaved than her own daughter, Lucy thought ruefully.

Concerned about Daisy's reaction to the new baby, she had been doing some research on the subject. However, as an only child, Wyatt thought she was over thinking the situation, not that she ever did that, he had hastily reassured her when she shot him a ferocious glare. Lucy just wanted Daisy to love her brother as much as she had adored Amy. Even after more than five years, the loss of her little sister stung. Sighing, she resolutely pushed those feelings to the back of her mind, determined to enjoy the evening. Once they were all outside, Jiya wanted to take photos of everyone, much to Lucy's consternation. "No, c'mon, Jiya, I don't want my picture taken looking like this, I'm as big as a house," but her friend insisted, "Now, Lucy, you look radiant, and just think, next year you will be holding a new little pumpkin in your arms for the pictures." Wyatt took Daisy from Jiya, and as he tugged Lucy closer and put his arm around her, Lucy's belly contracted hard and she gasped. Wyatt was instantly concerned, but she assured him it was nothing, she was fine, and deliberately ignored the inquiring look on Jiya's face as she handed Lucy her phone to return the favor.

Once the pictures were taken, Micah easily climbed into the wagon, before Wyatt sat his daughter in front of the little boy, and handing Daisy the plastic pumpkin for her treats, told her to hold on to it. Rufus offered to pull the wagon first, and they slowly started down the sidewalk, stopping at their next-door neighbors' house first. Wyatt lifted his little bumblebee out of the wagon while Rufus helped his son. Lucy had tried patiently for the last week to teach Daisy how to say "trick or treat," but all she could manage was "tee-oh-tee," which was pretty cute anyway, and he was proud of the fact that every time someone dropped a piece of candy in her pumpkin, his daughter remembered to say "tanks," which was Daisy speak for thank you. By the time they had gone three blocks, Wyatt thought wryly maybe it was a good thing trick or treat lasted two hours, because this was not a speedy process.

It was a gorgeous fall evening, and a content Wyatt was enjoying himself. Life was good, he reflected. He was very happily married to an amazing woman who had already given him a beloved daughter and soon, a baby son would join their little family. He and Lucy had close friends like Rufus and Jiya, and although he sometimes missed his previous career in the military, his position at Mason was challenging and paid extremely well. More importantly, after the turbulent and often dangerous years the team had spent jumping through time, Wyatt was just grateful to exist solely in the here and now. Walking beside Rufus, they talked "shop" for a while since he and Jiya still worked at Mason, and then the two men started discussing the World Series.

He glanced back occasionally at Lucy and Jiya, who were walking even more leisurely than before behind the wagon. In spite of her nap, his wife still looked very pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. The baby was getting so big that she often had trouble finding a comfortable position in bed, and as a result, hadn't been sleeping too well lately. Even as he thought that maybe it was time to turn around and start walking home, Wyatt frowned as he noticed Lucy stop and say something to Jiya. And then his heart nearly stopped when she cried out and bent over, clutching her middle. "Lucy, are you okay?" Wyatt asked desperately as he knelt in front of his wife, "Is it the baby?" He and Jiya exchanged worried glances as Lucy took a deep breath and cautiously straightened up. Gently placing one hand on her belly and the other on her flushed cheek, he repeated the question, and his stomach dropped when she responded with a shaky nod. "I thought she wasn't due for another three or four weeks," Jiya exclaimed, as Lucy whispered apprehensively, "Wyatt, it's too soon, I'm not ready."

Looking at his wife's frightened face, a sense of calm came over Wyatt as he summoned all his previous knowledge and experience in medical emergencies. Whether they were ready or not, it looked like their son was. "Lucy, when did you feel the first pains, and how far apart are they now?" he asked, and inhaled sharply in dismay when she admitted sheepishly that she had been feeling faint pangs since waking from her nap an hour or so ago, and it had been less than five minutes since the last one. Rapidly deciding that this was a conversation for another time, he asked, "Can you make it back to the house, or do you want me to run and get the car?" Before Lucy could answer, she whimpered and bent over, gripping Wyatt's hand tightly. "Guess that answers your question," Jiya quipped rather unhelpfully. "Lucy, look at me," he ordered as his wife glanced up at him with dark panicked eyes, "You can do this. Remember your breathing exercises from before, just take air in and blow it out, and try to stay on top of the pain, okay?" Wyatt encouraged, as Lucy attempted to regulate her breathing.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Jiya as a concerned Rufus waited expectantly a few feet away with the wagon. "Lucy, is your bag for the hospital ready to go?" At her distracted nod, Wyatt pressed a quick kiss on Daisy's rosy cheek and bade Rufus wait until he was out of sight to turn the wagon around so the little ones wouldn't be upset, and after Jiya promised that she would wait there with Lucy and then stay with Daisy at their place for as long as they were at the hospital, Wyatt sprinted down the street towards the house to retrieve the car.

An hour later, Lucy was comfortably situated in a combination labor/delivery room, considerably calmer than she was earlier. Although she was already dilated close to eight centimeters, her pains were still around four minutes apart, and the nurse had cheerfully assured them everything was progressing nicely. After helping her into the car and carefully buckling her seat belt, Wyatt had firmly but silently gripped her hand on the short drive to the hospital, and she could tell by the rigid set of his jaw that he was still upset with her. Stealing a hasty glance at her husband's stoic face, Lucy knew instinctively that she had scared Wyatt and owed him an apology. "Wyatt?" she whispered hesitantly, "I'm sorry," and it was a long moment before he looked at her, and the anguish reflected in his dark blue eyes made Lucy's heart ache. "Wyatt, please, talk to me," she implored, and waited patiently as he stood and stretched, and running a frustrated hand over the back of his head, walked over to the window and stared out the window at the brightly-lit parking lot.

Lucy gasped suddenly as another pain hit, and Wyatt immediately left the window to sit on the side of the bed and hold her hand as she breathed through an increasingly intense wave of pain. After it subsided, she slumped against the pillows, and when he would have released her hand, she held on tightly. A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek as she murmured despairingly, "Please, Wyatt, you can be mad at me later, but not right now because I can't do this without you, okay?" and relaxed slightly as he nodded, and gazing into her eyes, began to speak in a low tone.

"I had lost so many people in my life before I met you: my mom, my grandparents, a lot of good men while I was in the service, Jess. And I have grieved for all of them, and probably will until the day I die. Lucy, you know that you, Daisy, and this baby are my whole world," and at her teary nod, "You are my wife, the mother of my children, and the other half of my heart. If something were to happen and I lost you, I don't think I could go on living, not even for our children. Earlier tonight, we could have easily sent Daisy with Rufus and Jiya and come straight to the hospital, and I feel like you took a big risk by ignoring the signs your body was sending you. Lucy, just thinking about you walking around out in public while you were in labor terrified me, and that's why I'm upset."

Through her tears, Lucy kept her gaze on her husband's face while he explained the reason for his anger, and wiping her eyes, she squeezed his hand and confessed, "You're right, and I apologize for upsetting you. Sounds pretty dumb now, but I guess I had convinced myself that there was no way I could be in labor yet, it was too soon, and I just figured our son would probably be as stubborn as his sister, who was nearly two weeks late, if you recall," and Wyatt did smile wistfully at that memory, "Yeah, you were so cranky, it kind of messed up my Christmas," and laughed when his wife punched him.

Looking down at her belly for a moment, Lucy cleared her throat, and raising her eyes, asked, "Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry I was careless and upset you," and Wyatt instantly responded, "Lucy, there's nothing to forgive. I love you, and in case you forgot, we're about to have a baby," and as he leaned in to kiss her, she gasped, and stiffening up, announced matter of factly that she thought her water just broke. A nervous Wyatt ran to get the nurse, and things escalated rapidly after that.

Less than two hours later, at just before midnight, Ethan James Logan drew his first breath, weighing in at seven pounds exactly. As the delivery nurses took care of the new mom, Wyatt tenderly cradled the dark-haired infant against his chest, and gazing into the tiny face, introduced himself. "Hey there, Ethan, I'm your daddy, and that beautiful lady in bed is your mommy, and we are so thrilled to meet you." Wyatt glanced up to see an exhausted but radiant Lucy watching the two of them with loving eyes. "It looks like Jiya totally called it," she mused. At her husband's quizzical expression, she clarified, "When we were taking pictures, and I didn't want to because I felt enormous, Jiya reminded me that next year, I would be holding a new little pumpkin. And she was so right, because here he is, and even born on Halloween, too," she laughed. "I think that Halloween is my new favorite holiday," Wyatt observed as he carefully handed the baby to Lucy, and leaning in, thoroughly kissed his wife before murmuring, "I guess it must be the little pumpkins."

 _A/N #2: It was so much fun to write our two Timeless couples as parents. Now back to the W.I.P.'s, I promise :) I sincerely appreciate all the continued support for my stories; it really means a lot to me..._


End file.
